


In Your Arms I Rest

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, lets be honest who actually likes mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the morning when the sun has only just started to fight its way through the dark sky over Gotham and begin to creep through bedroom windows and open doors they lay together in their bed, wrapped up in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms I Rest

\---

Sometimes in the morning when the sun has only just started to fight its way through the dark sky over Gotham and begin to creep through bedroom windows and open doors they lay together in their bed, wrapped up in each other. Their body's would ache in a way that would border on uncomfortable despite the familiar ache and strain of their limbs after long nights and patrols together through the dark of Gotham night's and the darker crimes. 

But when they're like that, pulling each other closer and closer still, skin on skin, hands grasped desperately together, almost as if Jason was trying not to drown and Tim was trying not to fall it would take them hours to even think about getting out of their bed and wandering back in to the world that slowly awoke around them. 

\---


End file.
